


Correspondent.

by Athenastark06



Series: sanders statements [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Magnus Archives
Genre: Other, The End Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The statement giver for this was nearly called Jack Daniels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06
Summary: Note: Magnus Archives fans, I promise there’s a plot reason I fused Oliver Banks and Gerry KeayLogan: statements of Jack Douglas regarding correspondence with Gertrude Robinson, former head archivist of the Sanders Institute. Original statements taken between 2001 and 2015. Statement recorded 30th June 2017 by Logan Princeton, Head Archivist of the Sanders Institute, London.Statement 1 begins 23rd October 2001.
Series: sanders statements [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143584





	Correspondent.

_Note: Magnus Archives fans, I promise there’s a plot reason I fused Oliver Banks and Gerry Keay.  
_

_Logan: statements of Jack Douglas regarding correspondence with Gertrude Robinson, former head archivist of the Sanders Institute. Original statements taken between 2001 and 2015. Statement recorded 30th June 2017 by Logan Princeton, Head Archivist of the Sanders Institute, London._

_Statement 1 begins 23rd October 2001_

If I had any other choice, I wouldn’t be here right now. I grew up in this world you study, and better than most I know the dangers of the things you claim to understand. Yet here I am, lying my way into your institute to spill my guts to your watching eye, but I don’t have any other choice, so here I am.

And yes, I admit I lied to get in here, though there is plenty I could tell you about things that go bump in the night, what I need to tell you about is the dreams. I’m fully aware of your rules, any supernatural occurrence within the realms of apparent reality, no out-of-body experiences, visions, hallucinations, or dreams. I like to think you’ll want to hear this dream though.

I dreamt about your institute.

I know how that sounds, but let me explain. Ever since I was a child, I have been able to see how people will die, not in that wishy-washy faux magic “I sense death in your future” way. No, I see the exact circumstances leading to the deaths of the people I know. As far as I know, the criteria is this, I must know the person’s name and have spoken to them recently, as in within the last year. Other than that, whatever magic controls my dreams seems to be entirely random. Still, I want you to fully understand what I saw, so let’s have a hypothetical.

Say I knew someone who was going to be assassinated. A few weeks before, I would begin having a dream showing the assassin being hired. Then my dream would skip to them, say, deciding to go for a walk, then I would see the assassin, maybe with a gun, and I would see how my friend or acquaintance died. I wouldn’t see their killers face, but once the deed was done, a date and time would appear on a black background, telling me when this was likely to happen.

So you can imagine my surprise when I found myself in your institute, the heart of the watcher, even though I had been very careful to never speak to anyone from this stupid place. I’m not sure, even now, how I knew this was where I was, I just… knew, and I knew that whatever happened next, it was going to be big. What I saw next didn’t seem big, it was a man, tall and blonde and in a green suit, pacing an office, probably his own, as he spoke, a green light surrounded him until his head was thrown back and he still kept chanting. My dreams have no sound, and although I have become very good at lip reading over the years all I knew was that this man was calling on something, something ancient and primal. I also knew why I was here, this man was going to end the world. No sooner had I thought that than the green light began to pulse from him in waves, spreading like emerald ripples through the walls, my dream followed as they flowed through the institute, causing death to whomever they touched. In my dream, I saw the second of terror on every face.

Then I saw you, and your archives. Whilst death flowed like a river, from you there seemed to flow a great force of your own, and the waves of terrifying death seemed to flow past you harmlessly. Finally, the world seemed to be dead, every person, animal and plant stilled for the rest of eternity, and right before my dream faded, I saw the blonde man stare around in horror.

Then the world went black again, and I instead saw the date. 30th October, 2001. Never before have my attempts to halt death succeeded, but now I have to hope there was a reason I saw you in my dream, Archivist, and that you are enough to prevent this. However, I understand that Halloween and the run up to it is probably a busy time for the likes of you, and if nothing is done, I will be forced to understand.

Good luck, Archivist.

Statement 1 ends.

Archivists note: the name used here appears to be a pseudonym, as the subject’s real name is mentioned further below.

Statement 2 begins- July 14th 2005.

I suppose it was too much to hope I’d never find myself here again. Archivist, this one is directly for you, no one else is to read this. I once again need your help. This time, my statement is about a cult. Unfortunately for the both of us, I do not know much about this cult, but I do know this:

On July 12th, I was with a friend of mine, I will not give his name, but you should know of him. He’s a shapeshifter. I was walking with him down Kings Road when we got into a rather heated discussion. He walked ahead of me in an attempt to cool off from the anger and I watched as, from one of the shops lining the streets, large hands wrapped around my friend and pulled him into the shop. I sprinted in after him, but all I saw was the last remnants of a fading yellow door.

That night was when I first dreamt of the cult as they stood around him. They were in Russia, I knew, though I do not know how I knew or why I knew. As I watched, they began a series of chants, and I saw those long hands again, reaching up and wrapping themselves around my friend. When they were fully around him, a door opened in the ground and he began to fall, down and into the door. When he vanished, there was a series of bright flashes and then a terrible silence. Then, a sudden tear, like the very fabric of the universe had been ripped apart, and that certain knowledge I always possessed in my dreams had evaporated, leaving me defenceless. Somehow I still knew one thing, whatever this cult had summoned, it was deadly, it was huge and it was going to kill us, all of us. Not immediately, it would keep us around is this new reality for a while first, feeding on our terror as everything twisted and changed and altered, then, when that terror finally ran out, it would kill us all.

This ritual was to take place on the 30th of July 2005. I would apologise for the short notice, but I myself have only just discovered the full extent recently, and your process isn’t exactly streamlined when it comes to giving statements. If you will require assistance on this matter, I will enclose my details, feel free to contact me.

Statement 2 ends. Logan [through barely concealed rage]: another statement regarding the shapeshifter De, and a discovery about what my predecessor was doing instead of her job, interrupting cult rituals. [a sigh] Of course she was. The following two statements appear to be printouts of emails.

Statement 3 begins 17th August 2006.

Gertrude,

Thank you for your contact details, you were correct in your suspicion that I would need to contact you again, although for a very different reason this time. As you know, I have spent the year since our last meeting finding the last of my mother’s book collection, after her death released the few Lietners she had in her possession. Of the hundred she lost, I have located around 80, you have informed me of the destruction of two, and 17 remain lost.

You may note there is one missing there. This is not a book anyone should find, and I am telling you of it now in case it has found a way into your institute and you haven’t been told of it yet. The book is bound in the usual leather, this time red with a gold trim. It has no title and the only identifying feature is one I’m sure you can guess, the leitner book plate. It was my mother’s first leitner. When read aloud, it kills anyone listening, binding them to the book. Whilst it was in my mothers library, she discovered it would allow anyone bound to it to live forever as if they were a normal human, although without aging, unless the page they were bound to is destroyed via burning.

You mentioned a lot of statements about Lietners coming into the institute recently. Do not let them find this one. -G.Keay

Statement three ends.

Statement 4 begins March 2015.

Gertrude.

This email isn’t really for you, but I don’t know how else to address it. You mentioned hoping your successor would be Sasha James or Jonathan Sims from research, but I think we both know Elias isn’t going to listen to you. So, new Archivist, hello. Here’s a fact for you: Gertrude Robison had to die. Allow me to set the stage.

The date is the 15th March 2015 and Gertrude Robinson is about to thwart a ritual of the people’s church of the divine host.

She sits in a basement, her back to her dreamer. She turns to him, after a few seconds, and smiles, just once, and although his dream has no sound, he knows when her attacker approaches because she goes very still and turns back to the bombs beside her. She greets the man in the tunnels. He has blonde hair and wears a green suit, although the dreaming watcher cannot see his face. There is a flash of gunfire, and Gertrude hits the detinator of her bomb display. Nothing goes off, but as two more bullets rip through the air, the ritual is disrupted. Gertrude dies, her attacker chuckles smugly, and elsewhere the people’s church and interrupted by a scream of pained terror.

And so Gertrude Robinson ends, and elsewhere her last assistant looks at the time and allows himself a second of mourning before he turns to the last assignment she had ever given him. Elsewhere, Elias Bouchard begins to look for a new Archivist. -G.Keay.

Statement four ends.

Logan [Distantly, he’s clearly shouting] A LEITNER. SHE FOUND EVIDENCE OF A FU- A BLOODY LEITNER THAT CREATED IMMORTALITY. [deep breath, he sounds as if he has sat back at the recorder] of course she did. I’m trying very hard to be professional about this. I’m not sure who G keay is, but I really hope they’re still alive, it’d be nice to have access to someone willing to talk about Gertrude, Virgil doesn’t like to talk about her. [whispered] no wonder, with how she died.

End Recording.


End file.
